onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Popularity Polls
Characters Polls ''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' occasionally organizes popularity polls of One Piece characters and publishes the results. The results will also be published later in the One Piece Volumes with some differences from the original. *1st Poll: The poll ran for 2 to 3 weeks after Chapter 49. The total number of votes was 36,000. In the first poll, many of the Cover Page animals were listed on the poll. Ganzack is the first non-canon character who was voted by the people. *2nd Poll: Total votes 51,873. Eiichiro Oda was included in the poll and ended up taking the 25th position. *3rd Poll: Total votes 50,804. Results from position 51-99 published only in Volume 43, not in the Weekly Shōnen Jump. *4th Poll: Total votes 42,116. The results first published on WSJ Vol. 49 2008. The 4th poll was the longest with more than 200 characters listed in positions 1-122. Japanese voice actress Mayumi Tanaka and the majority of the Joke Characters appeared on the poll. The characters in position 93 have 4 votes each, in position 100, 3 votes each, in position 110, 2 votes each and in position 122 only one vote each. *5th Poll: Total votes 69,472. The results were published in Chapter 771. The top ten characters were featured in the chapter's colored cover page. *6th Poll: Total votes were approximately 80,000. The results were published along with Chapter 874. Unlike the previous two polls, only 102 characters were included into the list. Luffy and the other non-Straw Hat top 20 characters were featured in the chapter's cover page to indicate the series' 20th anniversary. Note: Characters from rank 22 downwards were initially published one rank higher due to an error. Results Note: The table is sortable, click on the arrows in the header cell to sort the results. Attacks Polls This is the first "Your Favorite Attack" poll. The results were published on Volumes 39 and 40. Most Heartbreaking: "Scene" #Falling Snow of Reminiscence (1659 votes) Going Merry's funeral. #Declaration of War (1384) When Robin says "I want to live". #Vivi's Adventure (1237) Straw Hats showing the X mark to Vivi. #The Fourth Person (384) Sanji and Zeff's "silent farewell". #Tears (358) Nami tearfully begging Luffy for help. #The Oath (325) Zoro crying as he promises to Luffy that he will never lose again. #Let's Return (316) The Going Merry rescuing the Straw Hats. #To the Sea (304) Merry telling Kaya of the death of Usopp's mother. #Hiriluk's Sakura (300) Kureha "making the Sakura bloom" over Drum Island, Hiriluk's dying wish. #Pride (274) Usopp begging Luffy for his forgiveness and rejoining the crew. Place where you like to live: "Island or Town" # Sky Island (1107 votes) # Water 7 (981) # Alabasta (321) # Foosha Village (228) # Loguetown (181) # Cocoyasi Village (166) # Shimotsuki Village (103) # Ocean Restaurant Baratie (98) # Sakura Kingdom (Drum Island) (96) # Ohara and Sniper Island (87) Who people want for a protagonist in the special short story: "Character" For the winner of this poll Oda would draw a short story. The winner was Shanks, and the story was the Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time. # Shanks (1483 votes) # Ace (476) # Bon Kurei (459) # Vivi (380) # Paulie (315) # Mihawk (197) # CP9 (187) # Whitebeard (92) # Pandaman (85) # Super Spot-Billed Duck Troops (74) # Brook, Buggy (72) References Site Navigation Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Lists